


Of Mary Morstan, the Doctor and little Lucy

by sometimesivegotanidea



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Quantum of Solace (2008), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimesivegotanidea/pseuds/sometimesivegotanidea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Bill Tanner's got a life beside the MI6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Mary Morstan, the Doctor and little Lucy

**Author's Note:**

> Bill Tanner is a great person and sadly somehow absolutly ignored by the fandom. I got inspired after watching Quantum of Solace. During the scene playing in Bregenz you can see, that while M is at home, Tanner’s still at work. And I wondered how his private life looked like. That’s the result. =)
> 
> Unbetaed! English is not my First Language so feel free to correct me.

It was two days after „The Skyfall-Incident“, that Bill Tanner finally opened the door to his flat again. He hadn’t been home for what seemed like a week as the Silva case had kept him working all day and night only interrupted by a few hours of sleep on the couch in his office. He had his reasons for keeping half of his suits at work.

He tried to close the door as quietly as possible yet not quietly enough it seemed as the first sentence he heard from his wife in nearly a week was “Could you switch on the coffee machine I have to get up in half an hour”. He checked the clock. It was 7 am. The second was “How long will you stay at home this time?” accompanied by a light chuckle and the light sound of somebody getting out of bed.

“They gave me of the week of. Apparently I’ve got to much overtime hours or something” he said while getting out of his coat and shoes.

“I’ve heard about your boss” she answered standing in the door of the kitchen “I’m sorry, she was a fascinating woman”.

Tanner gave her a sad smile and kept on pulling two cups out of the cupboard. She hugged him, kissed him on the cheek, and left for the bathroom.

“I’m happy you’re finally home again, Lucy was already wondering whether the Doctor had picked you up permanently this time to help him save the universe”

“You really shouldn’t let her watch that much Doctor Who, my dear”

“Better she thinks that, than that you’ve run away with another woman” she giggled and closed the bathroom door.

Susan really was an angel he thought. Every other woman probably would have had divorced him by now. Staying away for days, coming home at odd hours… She was his rock and somehow out of no apparent reason absolutely fine with it. Susan was the Mary Morstan to his Doctor Watson, basically throwing him out of the door to go on adventures with Mr Holmes – MI6 –whenever he became to restless and annoying.

Lucy was another topic. Their five year old daughter saw so few of him, it made him feel quite guilty. After all he basically saw that she’d grown a bit every time they met. She only knew that her dad was doing something “super-secret and really important for Great Britain” she interpreted that as helping the Doctor saving the world. The fact that the Doctor only was a fictional character didn’t bother her in the slightest.

He went to bed fully intending to stay asleep the entire day only to be woken up at 11 by Lucy jumping up and down on the mattress and stating very loudly that she was hungry and wanted to go to the zoo today, since mummy called in sick for her at the kindergarten. He only groaned and turned over. She shook him. “DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD! I’m hungry!!!!” He pulled the blanked over his head.

“Mum said you have to make breakfast for me”

“Can’t you wait for another hour?”

“NOOOOO!”

“You know how to open the fridge” he mumbled.

“But mum said…”

He gave up and got out of bed. Damn he hadn’t slept for the last two days and now only after three and a half hours he had to get up again and take care of a hyperactive five year old overjoyed to see her dad again. It wasn’t like he wasn’t overjoyed to see her again, but he felt like a truck had run over him. Repeatedly.

“What do you want for breakfast?” he asked as he observed the contents of the fridge.

“Pancakes and hot cocoa” She usually got bread roll with jam and a glass of orange juice. But well it was a special day.

“Which planet did you and the Doctor save this time? Did you meet a Dalek?”

“You know that Doctor Who isn’t real Lucy, don’t you?”

God, how did you explain a child that you actually were chief of staff at MI6, a job you were actually not allowed to talk about under any circumstances? According to his official documents he was working for an Import Export Company, like basically everybody at MI6. It was one of these jobs that explained the easiest way why one was gone for days on end. They never really told Lucy what he was doing. As she was family she was actually entitled to know, but if he told her she would probably tell everybody her dad was actually a secret agent. So he just let her believe that he was a companion.

She looked at him weirdly and kind of expecting

“Yeah fine, you were right”

“I knew it!” she smiled showing the missing front tooth from when she had fallen from the swing a month ago.

He served breakfast making himself an extra strong double espresso to survive the day.

“So will we go to the zoo? You promised last time you were home”

“Fine” he said not really listening, he felt like keeling over.

Two hours later they got onto the underground. They had had a heated discussion about whether she should wear a dress. “Impractical” he’d said. “Beautiful” she’d said. They had the same problem later about shoes. The new sandals what were actually intended for grandma’s birthday or the shoes that he considered more fitting for a day of walking around, but she didn’t like.

When they finally had solved all their problems – they had agreed that she was could wear the dress, but not the sandals – they got down onto the street and to the underground, two men followed them discreetly. A slightly bleary-eyed chief of staff accompanied by a little girl who also happened to be perfect leverage against him wasn’t something MI6 left unattended.

It was a sunny day in April and since it was Wednesday and everybody was either at work or in kindergarten or at school the zoo was pretty quiet, well except for the animals. Lucy’s favourite animals were the penguins because apparently he looked like one. When he asked to elaborate she only said “You also wear black and white all the time”.

It was late afternoon when they finally left; Tanner felt like he was about to keel over on the train, Lucy still was absolutely hyperactive. Too much sugar on the pancakes he concluded.

Susan wasn’t home yet so he made them noodles and despite the rule that didn’t allow food in front of the TV or the living room in general they sat on the couch and watched old reruns of Star Trek on the telly as the rest was even worse. He felt himself drifting to sleep only 10 minutes into an episode and tried to curl up on the couch that also was halfway occupied by his daughter.

He woke up later, it had to be sometime late in the evening, by somebody shaking him slightly.

“I think you should move to your bed or you will have an aching back in the morning” Susan said quietly “And try not to wake Lucy”.

She’d curled up next to him on the couch. He quietly tried to pry himself from her little hands that held onto his shirt. A bit zombie-like he walked to the bedroom while his wife carried the girl to bed.

——

When Tanner came back to work a week later he pinned a new picture to his wall. It showed the TARDIS, the Doctor and him. At the zoo.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my Tumblr: http://sometimesivegotanidea.tumblr.com


End file.
